


梦魇

by nobodycareswhouare



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycareswhouare/pseuds/nobodycareswhouare
Summary: 一个经理慎和他扮猪吃老虎的部下的故事





	梦魇

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇的阿卡丽性格改不了了  
> 反正是架空随便康康吧XD  
> 是劫x慎

“请用。”  
伴随着马克杯轻敲桌面的声音，一阵黑咖啡的香气迎面飘来。  
“谢谢。”简单的回应了一声之后，慎继续埋首在成堆的文件之中。他的手指正飞快的在键盘上移动，敲击声在小小的办公室里显得特别的响亮。  
新助理的脾气似乎很好。也不知道他是不是已经习惯了这位工作狂人的上司，他只是笑了一下便退出了慎的办公室。  
又一页的计划被完成。终于得以喘一口气的慎端起身边的马克杯抿了一口里面已经有些微凉的黑咖啡。苦涩却醇厚的味道在舌尖扩散开来，让慎紧张的神经得到了短暂的休息。  
这个简单粗暴的提神方法也不知道是什么时候养成的，然而难得放空大脑的慎突然有点好奇这个新助理是从哪里知道他有喜欢在工作的时候喝黑咖啡的习惯。  
现在正是决定均衡公司生死存亡的重要时期。为公司新兴一届的领军人物，慎身上肩负着让公司从五年前某个事件的阴影之中走出的重大责任。要说前段时间大家还只是杵着拐杖小心翼翼的前行，按部就班的恢复元气；如今则是来到了重新立起名声还是就此销声匿迹十字路口。就算不用身边的人旁侧敲击的给慎施加压力，和他熟识的人都知道，慎自己给自己定的目标和要求早就已经透支了他的精神和身体。  
这也是从来都不愿意让别人插手帮忙的慎突然多了一个新助理的原因。  
一名叫做德（Dez）的助理算是高层人士强行塞给慎，名义上是辅助实际上是监督他“休息”的一个存在。他的入选在旁人看来稍微有些不可思议，因为在进行助理的甄选时，慎并没有在现场。毕竟一般如果哪个谁要选助理时，他本人不可能不亲自到现场去考核候选者。  
根据慎本人的说法，是他当天准备去面试的时候，收到了一个来自医院的电话，说他已经成为植物人的父亲苦说病情突然转危，要他赶去医院见最后一面。然而当慎急匆匆的赶到医院时，护士却告诉他一切还是老样子。  
慎没有多去追究到底是谁打了这一通恶作剧电话，他反而有点感谢这通电话给了他探望父亲的机会——毕竟他的父亲从五年前的那个事件以来一直沉睡至今。  
即使医院里的消毒水味让慎觉得没由得的头晕，他还是坚持将手上的花细心的用盛了清水的瓶子装好，然后拉了一张凳子坐在病床边上。慎安静的注视着老人呼吸罩上的白雾，一下一下的呼吸声和身旁滴滴作响的心电图仪告诉慎：他的父亲还活着，只是和死了无异。窗边的风铃随着风的起伏时不时铃铃作响，成为房间里唯一稍显喧哗的存在。  
短暂的停留让他错过了面试的最后环节。当慎返回公司时，拿到的只是他新助理的工作简历。然而照片那一栏居然是空的，只留下一个合金的曲别针别在上面。  
“为什么没有我新助理的照片？”慎随手翻了翻那份文件。那是一份很漂亮的简历，不过慎对这些表面东西没什么兴趣。

“可能是转交的时候掉了吧。真奇怪，我从人事处拿到的时候还是有相片的……”递给他文件的同事阿卡丽心虚的解释道。她是来接替她母亲梅目的位子的，自从公司出了事故之后，她母亲就退休了，之后慎一直是和她以及另一位前辈凯南一起撑起了公司的复兴工作。他们之间的交情已经算是比较深的了，但阿卡丽有时候仍然不知道如何和慎打交道。

“不用太在意，反正明天就能见到。下次记得用胶水粘好。”慎把简历放到了一边。他立起了办公桌上的相框。相框里面是一张合照，上面有三个人，慎，慎的父亲，和另外一个男孩。那个男孩脸的部位有被裁纸刀划过的痕迹，看不清他到底长什么样子。  
站在旁边的阿卡丽知道，慎只要立起了相框，就证明他短时间内不会再离开办公桌。因为这就好像是在父亲的注目之下工作一样——慎觉得这样会让自己再努力一点。虽然桌上的电子钟表现实现在已经是接近下班的时间了，但阿卡丽看慎的样子似乎是准备在办公室里加班到第二天早上了。  
“经理，您今晚也打算在这边过夜吗？”  
“翘了半天的班，落下了很多工作。我必须将它们补起来。”慎开启了电脑，用手撑着额对阿卡丽抱歉的笑笑。  
“那……我晚上给您带点宵夜过来。”阿卡丽知道无论她怎么劝说，慎也不会休息。即使很担心慎的身体，她也只能在远处默默的祈祷他能熬过这个艰难的时期。因此阿卡丽只能轻轻的叹了一口气之后离开了。

新助理到他这边来工作已经将近一个星期，然而慎除了叫他端咖啡和递文件之外，什么事情也没让他插手。毕竟不是经过自己亲自面试过的新人，慎多多少少还是对这名叫德的新助理有些戒心。  
五年前的事件以他的父亲和少部分记忆为代价教会了慎什么叫做小心谨慎。慎已经不记得当年到底发生了什么，他只记得熊熊火焰向天空伸出魔爪，以无数的可燃物质为养料茂盛的生长和蔓延着。他醒来的时候人已经在医院，身旁的床位躺着变成了植物人的父亲。  
那次事件让均衡公司的主货仓受损十分严重，来不及补给货物以及产品上市时间的延迟让均衡公司的名声和口碑大受打击，甚至闹到了要破产的地步。大量的资深员工在此时选择了跳槽离开，然而在慎和其他坚持要留守公司的人的不懈努力之下，经过几年的卧薪尝胆，才得以让公司逐步走向正轨。

此时慎盯着桌子上的相片发呆。今天刚好是事件发生的五年整。他用手隔着玻璃勾勒着相片上的男孩被划破的脸，想起之前阿卡丽的母亲，梅目对他说的话。  
“你真的一点印象也没有了吗？”梅目指着相片上的人问他。  
慎迷惘的摇了摇头。他不知道这个单纯只是看着相片就能感受到来自他的压迫力的男人到底是什么人。慎的直觉告诉他，他现在躺在医院的结果和这个男人肯定有什么关系，可自从他清醒以来，所有来探望他的人都对货仓失火的原因缄口不言。  
看到慎的反应之后，梅目深深的叹了一口气，紧缩的眉目之间有许多说不出的惆怅。  
“在没有把我们公司彻底搞垮之前……不，在你没有倒下之前，我相信他一定还会回来复仇的。”  
“复……仇？”慎低声重复着这个的信息量颇大的词语。他试图回想在以往的人生历程中自己是否有过不恰当的举动。他用手扶了扶还绑着绷带的额头，一副认真思考的样子惹的梅目舒展了她的眉头并轻声笑了出来。或许是在他身上看到了希望，或许是在庆幸些什么。她像个老前辈一样摸了摸慎的头，用轻柔的语气说道：“这哪是你干的那些微不足道的小事惹的祸。想不起来就别想了。他的目的到底是什么，现在谁也不知道。总之，你以后还是多加注意罢。”

有节奏的敲门声突兀的响起。当熟悉的香味闯入鼻腔之时，慎习惯性点点头，揉了揉太阳穴之后继续捡起被放到一边的文件开始审读。  
他的助理总是在他快要支持不住的时候及时的给他送来咖啡。慎也不知道为什么他的时机总是掐的如此之准，每次在他想松懈的时候德就会敲门，让他对自己上一秒钟的放松有一丝罪恶感。  
不由得让他有“果然名义上是来监督我休息，实际上是在监督我让我在活着的时候多干点事吧。”这样的想法。  
慎抬起头的时候只看到他的助理离开时关门的那一瞬间。他苦笑了一下，端起了身边热气腾腾的黑咖啡。  
说实话，他到现在都没认真的看过他助理的脸。好歹他也帮他打了一个星期的下手，这样似乎有点不太礼貌。

就在慎期望能有个机会和助理好好说话的时候，他立刻就如愿以偿了。  
今天慎来到公司饭堂的时候已经是一点了，在其他部门的同事已经开始上班时，他才刚刚来得及向准备关门的厨房要了一份炒腰花和白菜。他端着已经快要凉透了的菜走向座位，刚坐下的时候慎发现有另一个人也跟着他在同一张桌子那里放下了盘子。  
“嗨，经理。”  
慎的目光和坐在他对面的人对上了。他觉得他的脸虽然看上去有些陌生，但声音却十分熟悉。  
眼前的青年很年轻，眉宇之间透露着一种英气。虽然他已经在尽量的对慎表示恭敬，但慎仍然看到了隐藏在他眼睛深处的戾气。青年身上散发出的压迫感让慎有似曾相识之感，然而当他想要回想起到底是在哪里有过相同的体验之时，太阳穴处的血管又开始隐隐跳动，让他不得不停止思考，只能做出简单的回应。  
“……你好。”慎瞄了一眼青年面前的菜，发现他面前的菜式和自己的如出一撤，也是白菜白饭和炒腰花。想着离食堂的工作人员下班也没多少时间了，慎不由得加快了扒饭的速度。  
“经理，你这也太冷淡了吧。平时你工作忙，我就不说什么了，现在可是休息时间，你也要这样对待你的助理吗？”虽然是抱怨的语气，然而青年的表情里并没有包含着愤怒的元素在里面。相反，他正处于一个很愉悦的状态，似乎在欣赏慎进食的模样一般饶有兴致的将双手撑在下巴底下。“当初我可是看中了均衡公司和谐的员工关系才过来的，感觉现实和宣传的不太相符啊。”   
“呃……你说，你是我的助理？”慎楞了一下，之后意识到什么似的停下了筷子。“不好意思，我平时工作的时候没怎么留意。不过现在已经不是休息时间了，你还是尽量快点吃完回去工作吧。”  
“你哪有什么工作要我干，”青年仍然没有要动筷子的意思，现在他的语气里多了一份埋怨。“每天除了端咖啡就是送文件，还有比这个更轻松的工作吗？”  
“越轻松的工作，越要认真对待。”慎语重心长的说道。短暂的对话之中，慎觉得自己已经大致了解了未来要如何与德相处。他并不讨厌张狂的人，因为他认为只有真正有能力的人才能张狂的起来，即使他们很需要别人提醒他们做人要低调。  
慎趁对话的空闲期瞄了一眼墙上的钟，已经一点十五分了，他的计划是在两点之前把项目报到上面去。虽然他很想继续了解一下他的新助理，但是他始终放心不下办公室内还没有完成的项目。  
“德……助理是吧，我现在就给你个新的任务：迅速吃完午餐之后帮我把盘子还到清洗区。我还有急事，先走了。”慎把筷子合起来放到盘子的一角，抬头对德说道。  
“你把我当佣人用？还有，你吃的也太少了吧。”德看着慎的盘子，他也就扒了两口饭而已，居然就和他说他要走了。  
“没时间了。”慎简洁的解释道。他没想到聊个几句话居然花了这么长的时间。不知是不是身体过于羸弱，还是因为有些心急，慎在撑起身子的时候不小心踉跄了一下，在一旁的德眼  
疾手快的扶住了他。  
“你看，很容易营养不良的。”他的助理低下头，将嘴靠在慎的耳边暧昧的说道。不知是鼻息还是呼气产生的温热的气体直接飘进了慎的耳蜗，惹的慎的双颊瞬间飘红。  
“谢谢……这是没办法的事情。”慎有点不习惯有人靠他这么近，他缩了缩脖子，然后不着痕迹的推开了德。看到慎怕生的反应之后，德笑了一下，向后退了一步，抱着手看着慎借桌子找回自己的平衡感。

真是太奇怪了。  
慎不记得自己的身体已经虚弱成这般地步。就像低血糖一般，他的眼前是一片金光，过了好一会儿慎才成功的让自己的视线找到了焦点。为了不让助理看笑话，慎尽力稳住自己摇摇欲坠的身体，对他说道：“……两点帮我送项目的复印件去三楼。在那之前，你可以慢慢享用你的午餐。”  
慎留下这句话之后便尽他所能，用最快的速度逃离了德。他一个闪身到达了拐角处的电梯面前，在确定他的助理已经看不见他的时候才开始调整自己的心跳。  
刚才那个后辈这样做是否有些失礼？——虽然如果不是他，慎可能已经摔在了地上。但慎还是有点在意德方才说话的语气。  
在等待电梯的时候慎听到了不远处传来碗盘叩击的声音，应该是他的助理在帮他收拾碗筷。  
或许是他多心了吧。  
老实讲，这个新人其实还蛮听话能干的。

慎觉得最近他的睡眠质量越来越糟糕了。本来他睡觉就浅，偶尔会做做噩梦，比如自己身在火场无所依靠之类的灾难性梦境，而现在状况变得更加糟糕：那就是连睡都睡不着，连梦也做不了。之前因为总是工作到凌晨，昏昏沉沉的趴在桌子上还能勉强入睡，现在慎发现就连他睡觉的时候也不得安宁——眼前总有一团黑色的影子在他附近晃悠。  
一开始他以为这是劳累过度出现的幻觉，因为那影子一开始是一动不动的，因此能和视觉盲区融为一体。然而久而久之他发现影子并不是什么没有形状，会随着视线移动而移动的斑纹，而是一个人形且有自主意识移动的东西。它每天都离慎更近一点，让慎感觉睁眼闭眼都见不到光，有的只是无尽的黑暗。  
慎的年龄和阅历让他不相信鬼神的存在，但如今他真的无法解释这个现象。最近几天那影子会在他早上洗漱的时候靠近他， 从镜子中看就像有一团黑色的东西从背后环抱着自己一般。虽然他没有感受到任何东西试图接触他的身体，但这样视觉冲击也让慎觉得难以忍受。  
难得公司的复苏计划现在已经告一段落，慎已经不用再像以前那样天天在写字楼里过夜。何况因为经济上来了，慎有了一间更大的办公室，甚至他的助理也能和他一起工作。能有个人说说话，也让慎觉得自己身上稍微有了些生气。  
相处久了，慎发现他的助理其实在管理公司营运方面有很大的才能。很多时候他预测不准的地方，和德稍加讨论，便可以得出很好地解决方案。现在的他在德的帮助之下可算是顺风顺水，工作压力和以前相比已经减少了许多。本来他可以趁这段时间补一补身体，恢复一下之前消耗过度的元气，可那团影子搞的现在他想好好睡觉也不能如愿以偿，这实在是逼得慎要发疯。身体状况日益糟糕，让慎许多次都差点在会议上直接睡着。然而在他快要入睡之时，那影子又腾空出现——或许它已经在某个被阴影眷顾的角落呆了很久，只是为了阻止慎入睡而再度出现。  
每当影子出现的时候，慎总会不由自主的想要喝黑咖啡。一个睡眠不足的人居然想要靠喝黑咖啡入睡，这也让慎觉得不可思议。  
“叫你之前不要这么拼，现在好了，累出病来了吧。”凯南看着努力的用手撑着自己的脑袋的慎，摇了摇头。  
“我觉得那不是一般的幻觉…它会移动，我甚至感到它是有生命的…”因为长期睡眠不足，慎的脑袋时不时会感受到像要炸开一样疼痛。思考对于他来说，几乎变成了奢侈的存在。  
“是是是，我看你好几次在开会的时候，本来是一副快要睡着的脸，然后由突然瞪大眼睛盯着某个地方看，简直吓死个人……你不知道公司里已经流言纷飞了吗？你就不能稍微注意一点。”凯南继续摇头晃脑的在慎面前走来走去，这让慎感觉更加头晕了。“还是给自己放个假吧。这几年的假期你都没有休过吧。平时也老是窝在办公室……”  
“我有定期去健身房锻炼。而且现在这个时机……”慎始终放心不下公司的营运情况，他很多时候都多做了许多分外的事情，这也是他精神时常萎靡不振的人为原因。  
“什么时机飞机的，现在你再不休息，你都活不到均衡重新振作的那一天了。”  
听到这句话之后，慎沉默了。凯南不知道他是因为疼的没法搭话还是真的在考虑休假的问题。当凯南刚想继续说些什么的时候，他的手机突然响了起来。  
慎在迷糊之间听到了凯南几声夸张的“啊”“哦”，然后就是“慎你先等下我出去了”之类告别的话之后，当他再从桌子上爬起来的时候，凯南已经失去了踪影，取而代之的是一脸笑意端着马克杯的助理。  
“嗨，经理。今天咖啡豆用完了，茶水可以吗？”  
慎抬起眼想道谢的时候，他的余光突然瞄到了德身后的直立的黑色影子——它正蔓延到德的脖子附近，这让慎一个激灵从椅子上弹了起来。  
“德……你……”慎指着德的脖子。他想说些什么，但又不知道该说什么好。一眨眼的时间，德脖子上的黑雾就消失了。慎如释重负般摊回到了椅子上。   
“经理，你没事吧？”德放下了马克杯，绕过了宽大的办公桌来到慎的面前。他单膝跪下让自己的身子尽量和靠在椅背上的慎平齐，然后伸手抹去了慎额角的冷汗。  
“我没事……”慎的声音有点虚弱，他甚至没有力气拿开德仍然贴在他脸上的手。或许他是在贪恋那上面的温度，让他意识到自己身体的功能还在运作，并没有失去五感。  
德注意到了慎的反常。他看了看慎桌上的电子时钟，上面显示现在刚过十二点。他们身后的玻璃窗外耸立的办公楼都反射着正午的阳光，把没有开灯的办公室也照的如灯火通明一般。单膝跪下的德仍然抚着慎的脸，他们交叠的影子被光引的很长很长，一时之间两个人就这么望着对方相对无言。过了一会儿，慎才意识到长时间盯着别人的脸看是一件很失礼的事情，他尴尬的收回了目光并低下了头。德反而是一脸无所谓的放任目光在慎的办公桌上游走。  
然而当慎再次抬起头的时候，他发现德正盯着他桌面的相片在看。  
“这是我和我的家人们的合照。”慎见德对这张照片很感兴趣，便随口解释了一下。  
“哦，我并没有冒犯的意思……不过，经理你有兄弟？”  
“老实说，我不知道。因为我的记忆存在缺失。我甚至连他的脸长什么样子也记不起来。不过我想，他应该是我很重要的人吧。”慎的声音里饱含着歉意，他顺着德的目光看向相片，那个脸被划花的男孩和年幼的他站在他父亲的两边，所有的人在面对镜头时都是笑的那么开心。  
“这真是个遗憾的事情。”德惋惜的说道。他此时正背对着慎，慎只能从他说话的语气中猜测他的情感。“被自己的好兄弟遗忘了，他一定很伤心。”  
“我也希望能知道他的消息，但是我身边的长辈们都不愿意告诉我关于他的事情。不知道他现在过得怎么样了……”慎有些感慨。如果照片上的男孩真的和他是亲如兄弟的关系，现在也许他身边能多一个帮助他度过难关的人。  
德轻声的哼了一下。他似乎还低声的说了些什么，但慎此时又感到一阵晕眩，因此他完全无法听到德说的话。  
“照片的故事等经理改天有心情了我们再聊。现在我们不如去楼下的星巴克喝杯咖啡放松一下吧。”  
模糊中听到“咖啡”两个字的慎点了点头。他看到德伸手把相框拍在了桌子上——每当慎要离开办公室时他都会把相框拍在桌子上，这代表着他短时间内不会再出现在这里。德这算是要强迫他出门了。  
德向慎伸出了手，示意他拉着他的手站了起来。慎对这位多次照顾自己的助理投去一个善意的微笑。德也跟着笑了一下。他握紧了慎的手，领着他走出了办公室。

午后的阳光被墨绿色的遮阳伞阻挡在它庇护的阴影之外。  
慎有一下没一下的敲着桌子。难得的闲暇时光对于慎来说虽然是十分奢侈，不过真的闲下来了他也不知道到底应该做些什么。或许睡觉是个不错的选择——昨天晚上他也被那团可怕的阴影骚扰的几乎一夜无眠。空气中醇厚的咖啡味和迎面吹来的温暖的风让慎几度想阖上眼皮就此睡去，然而在前方柜台处排队付费的德时不时就回过头来对着慎笑，让慎觉得在这睡着不太好意思的同时也让他觉得他好像是被照顾的小孩一样，少照看一会儿就会出事。  
也不知道是不是凯南和他说了些什么奇怪的东西……  
“经理，你的黑咖啡。”  
“谢谢……”  
稍微放空了一下就好像灵魂出窍了一样的慎在德把黑咖啡端到他面前时才回过神来。他拿起勺子搅了搅咖啡之后端起来尝了一口。和平时有些许不一样的味道让慎不由得皱了下眉毛，身边的德注意到了之后马上开口询问道：“这咖啡不合你的胃口吗？”  
“不……不完全是，可能我习惯了你泡的咖啡吧，商店卖的喝起来味道总是有点不一样。”  
不知是不是慎的错觉，他总觉得德刚才看上去有点紧张。然而下一秒，德就恢复成原来的样子，并且试图错开话题：“经理，我看你这个样子下去不行啊，不然去医院看看病如何？反正明天也是周末。”  
“挂什么号，精神病吗？那我就不用再在均衡公司混下去了。”慎苦笑道，因为那团影子，他现在的名声已经岌岌可危。  
“没人叫你去艾欧尼亚那种市中心的大医院看病。我倒是知道艾欧尼亚医院有个分院在郊区，你可以悄悄过去那边看病。”德从上衣口袋里掏出一张名片，“这是我认识的一个在分院工作的医生，不嫌弃的话直接去找他就可以了。”  
慎接过了名片，正面写着“艾欧尼亚分院”“主治医生”“劫”之类的字眼。背面有地址，是一个从公司出发需要一小时左右车程的地方。  
“让我考虑一下。”慎用手摩挲着那张名片。铜版纸质摸起来手感十分不错。  
也许是看出了慎的犹豫，德乘胜追击般继续说道：“如果连你也倒下了，那么光就无法照亮均衡的阴影了。一个小时的车程不算很远，你的车要是抛锚了，就借我的吧。就停在公司的停车场里”  
说完，德直接把车钥匙拍在了桌子上。慎看了一眼钥匙，没有要收走它的意思。德怕他是不好意思，又加了句：“随便用，用完还我就可以了。”  
“你这是在卖我人情吗？”慎挑起一边的眉毛，“何况你怎么知道我的车明天用不了呢？”  
“这是预防万一。稳中求胜，乃是我均衡立身之道。”德认真的说道。  
虽然慎不记得他们家公司是什么时候有这样的教条，不过小心谨慎的确是他所需要的。他盯着钥匙看了一会儿，最终还是收下了德的钥匙。  
毕竟他身边还有阿卡丽，凯南等人帮忙打理后事。慎回想起今早凯南的唠叨，以及阿卡丽每晚送来便当时担忧的神情，他没由得的感到愧疚。多年的好友不说，让才相处不久的助理也如此费心，让慎明白就算他自己不在乎自己的身体，还有其他人在乎。总是让身边的人担心，怎么能成为一个好的领导者？  
“谢谢你。”慎抬起了他琥珀色的眸子，真诚的对德笑了一下。  
“你要是开窍了去看病了，也不枉阿卡丽小姐为了把你拉出办公室而给我送的这几张优惠劵了。她很担心你老蹲在办公室会变成发霉的蘑菇，”德有些不怀好意的笑笑，“我猜她本来想自己约你出来的，啧啧。”  
慎好像读懂了德的潜台词，他装作满不在乎的反击道：“说不定阿卡丽其实是想约你呢？”  
德长得确实很吸引年轻女孩，虽然不像慎那样沉着冷静给人可靠之感，可他和慎一样，在公司的女孩中人气很高。  
“谁知道呢，不过很可惜，我想我对你的兴趣更大一些。”德装模作样的对慎抛了一个媚眼，   
“你可不能告诉她，不然她会很伤心的。到时候凯南前辈又要说我欺负女孩子了。”  
看到德滑稽的表情，慎控制不住直接噗嗤一声笑了出来。他已经很少没有笑的如此开心了。  
商人总是需要一个冷静的头脑去追求着最大利益，感性的事物诸如情感之类只会遮住他们的眼睛使他们走向错误的方向。这些年来他一直谨守着他父亲与其他长辈对他如同念禁经咒一般的“要抛弃感情”之类的教诲，如同机器一般为达成他们的目的毫无偏差的运作着，让慎忘记了自己还是个人类——一个得了病就会痛苦，孤单了就会寂寞的人类。  
“真不可思议，我觉得我和你呆在一起的时候总是特别高兴……我……我总觉得我们好像认识了很久的朋友一样。”  
“没什么，说不定我们上辈子是兄弟呢？”德笑着拍了拍慎的肩膀，甚至将他揽到了身边。  
“那这辈子呢，我现在可不敢让我的兄弟帮我端茶送水买咖啡了。”慎看了一眼德搭在他肩膀上的手，他的力气似乎有点大，让他不方便脱离他的约束。虽然他们的姿势有些不自然——毕竟两个大男人在街上搂搂抱抱的有些有损市容的意味在里面，不过慎觉得，只要德不在意的话，他也可以试着……不去在意。  
“等看完病回来了，我们可以出去喝一杯，好好放松一下，经理意下如何？”  
“……听你的。”慎无法拒绝他的助理，因为他脸上洋溢着的笑容就好像他许久未见到的足以照亮他生命的光一样。只有和德在一起的时候，慎才能稍微从每晚甚至每天的梦魇的阴影中走出来。

周六早上，慎又是在混沌之中醒来。虽然头痛的症状有所缓和，但他仍然时不时看到角落处不自然的黑影。简单的洗漱之后，慎来到自家车库试图启动他的车子。然而就和德昨日无心的预言一般，他的车的发动机出了问题，无论如何都无法把车子给热起来。  
带着有些焦躁的心情，慎只好来到公司的地下车库，对着钥匙上挂着的塑料板上的车牌号去  
找德的车。  
周末的交通比平时都要顺畅一些，毕竟大家都不用上班。看着车道上越来越少的行车和身边逐步变化的城乡景色，慎也慢慢平静了下来。直到整条路上只剩他一辆车在跑时，他才重新调起了他的防备之心。  
医院真的会开在这么偏僻的地方？  
正当他心生疑虑之时，慎突然发现油表上的油标已经低过了红色加油线。虽然医院已经近在眼前，不过这点油量估计是不足以支撑到他回城之时。悻悻的把车停好，慎只得埋怨自己上车的时候为何忘记检查油表。也许是真的需要去治治病了，慎觉得自己的记忆力和观察力因为睡眠不足的关系正成指数形式下降。  
因为周边都是灌木丛生，不方便开车继续前行。下车之后，慎走着小路来到了那间写着“艾欧尼亚分院”的建筑面前。推开玻璃门，慎发现这家医院实在是冷清的可以。除了前台坐着的一位在修指甲的白发护士之外，他的视野里居然看不见其他走动的人。  
空气中弥漫着一股虽然很淡但让人十分熟悉的化学药剂的气味，慎一时之间想不起来那是什么，但他隐约感到这种东西不能长时间的吸入。  
地板上有许多重物砸击的痕迹，不少地方都有裂痕，甚至有一些未清理干净的血迹。实在是十分诡异。  
“您好，请问挂号处是在哪里？”看着面前有些不面善的护士，慎小心翼翼的问道。  
“挂号处？我们这没有那玩意。”那护士瞟了慎一眼之后继续修她的指甲。完全没有要搭理他的意思，让慎觉得十分尴尬。在原地站了一会儿之后，慎想起他还有从德那拿到的名片，于是他把名片从皮夹中取了出来。  
“我要找这位医生，请问现在是他的工作时间吗？”慎递上了名片，看着护士不情不愿的接了过去。半晌，她才开口：“找劫医生的话沿着过道走，看到的右边第一间房间就是他办公室了。”  
那护士说完就把名片丢回给了慎。慎向她道谢之后便绕过了前台。过道的灯是声控的，慎每走一步，他面前就会有一盏白炽灯亮起。四周惨白的墙壁反弹着他的皮鞋敲击地面的声音，前方一排紧闭着的房门的房间让慎觉得自己此时就像恐怖片的主角一样。  
他来到右边第一间房间的门前，试探性的敲了敲门。  
“请进。”隔着房门的声音听起来有些不真切。但那起码还是个人声。在这个毫无人气的医院里，有个能交流的对象还真是个值得庆幸的事情。  
慎推开门，看到一个将自己的脸遮的严严实实的人坐在工作台后面。走廊里化学药剂的味道似乎更浓了些，让慎觉得有点头晕脑胀。他四处张望了一下，发现工作台前有一张老旧的椅子，似乎一坐下去凳脚就会断掉一样。慎犹豫了一下，还是坐了上去。  
“请问是……劫医生吗？”  
“是的。”  
声音透过口罩传出，虽然有些模糊，不过慎总感觉在哪里听到过这个声音。而且他记得前台的护士并没有像眼前这位劫医生一样又带口罩又带眼镜还带手术帽的，完全看不见他的脸长什么样子。  
那名医生似乎是发现了慎在打量自己，于是他略有不满的说道：“让您见怪了，这是工作需要。我们必须遮住自己的脸以免引起病人恐慌。请问您找我有什么事吗？”  
“呃。我最近睡眠质量不好，而且无论白天还是夜晚，我经常看到一团人形黑影向我靠近……”慎注意到那名医生随手从桌上拿了一张纸就开始龙飞凤舞的写字，想起自己并没有带市中心那家艾欧尼亚医院的病历过来，他补充道：“另外我刚才问了前台的护士，她说你们这里没有挂号处。所以我并没有病历。”  
“这个现象持续了多久？”那医生头也没有抬，似乎是不关心他有没有病历。  
“大概，三个月？”  
“这样啊……不好意思，我可能得请您留院以便我们进行进一步的观察与诊断。”  
“留院观察？可我周一还要上班……”慎瞄到劫医生正在签名的纸上写着类似“精神分裂症”一样的字眼。这实在是太不真实，太难以令人接受了。  
“您这是要违抗医师的意思？你是要命还是要工作？”眼前的医生的语气里饱含了威胁的意味在里面。他双手交叠撑在下巴底下，镜片上反射着的灯光晃的慎连眼睛都睁不开。  
“但是留院观察一般需要亲属签名吧，我今天只有一个人。”慎认为这个劫医生的诊断过于鲁莽与随意，他试图和他周旋一下，拿个药回去就差不多了。甚至，他只要能离开这里，  
改天再去艾欧尼亚医院看病也不是不行。  
“这可不能由你来决定，慎先生。”劫医生对着电脑噼里啪啦的敲了几下，然后慎听到了门被锁起的声音。看不出这家室内装潢都已经显示出一定的年月的医院居然还有电子锁这类的设备。  
慎连忙起身试图扭动门把，但他已经无法再凭蛮力打开它。何况他现在也根本使不出什么力气。  
“医生，您这是……”慎回头想要再说些什么的时候，他看到几乎与他共生息的黑影此时就站在劫医生的身后。慎不由自主的将身体贴近了那扇门，他尽力克制自己的呼吸，但身体却不住的在颤抖。  
“您看看，您现在又发病了不是？留院观察，对您好，对我诊断和治疗来说也十分方便呢。”虽然慎看不见那医生的脸，不过他凭语气和语调就知道这名医生是在笑着和他说话。在他刚想反驳些什么的时候，慎突然感到两眼一黑，身体不受控制的径直倒在了地上。

慎再次醒来的时候，他发现自己已经被换上了病号服，正躺在一个双层病床的下铺上。身上所有的物品都不翼而飞，包括手机等通讯工具。他现在所处的地方是一个四面墙壁都是晃眼的纯白色的病房，墙上没有一扇窗户，是一个无法分辨昼夜的空间。所有的装饰品都是白色的，就连床头边的紧急按铃也是白色的，不仔细看完全发现不了。顶上的灯发出的白光照亮了这个房间的每一个角落。除了双层病床下铺那一个床位的阴影之外，整个白色的空间没有一丝杂色：这让环顾房间四周的慎有一种像得了雪盲症一样的感觉，他的双眼此时疲惫不堪且酸痛肿胀，完全没有睡过一觉之后的清爽感觉。  
就算他现在很想倒回去继续睡觉，但是慎还是吃力翻身起来，然而当他走下床时，他才发现自己的右脚上居然还戴着一个脚铐。  
这简直是非法监禁。  
慎用仅存的理智分析了一下现况。但是面对着四堵白花花的围墙，他无奈的发现，他现在什么都干不了。唯一稍微有点作用的，可能就是拍着墙大喊“放我出去”之类的……不过这样太浪费精力了。  
或许他可以试图按一下那个紧急按铃，虽然他知道如果医院有心留人，按了和没按也没什么区别。  
正当慎坐在床边思考着其他可能性的时候，其中一面墙突然打开了一部分。原来是那边有一扇门，虽然不仔细看完全看不出来就是了。门的背后是一片漆黑。慎等了一会儿，发现没有人进来。他起身试图向那扇门走去，但发现锁链并没有长到可以让他靠近门边。于是他只能勉强站着，忍着头痛对着那片黑暗说道：  
“不论是谁，请听我说，我认为我的病症完全不需要留院观察，你们强行把我留在这里是不合理的……”  
“不，我认为这十分必要。”  
“什么？”  
慎呆住了。刚才回答他的那个声音，是他昨天才听到过，甚至这一个月来天天都耳熟能详的声音。那略显低沉的语调和轻佻的语气，和他的新助理如出一辙。  
眼前的门型黑暗中走出一个人形的阴影。它和平常一样在向慎缓缓靠近，逼得慎只得步步后撤，直到他的小腿抵上了床的边沿，慎一个慌神就跌坐在了床上。  
因为那影子的纯黑和四周纯净的白形成强烈的对比，慎现在才发现它的身形和身高和德也是完全一模一样。  
此时他已经整个人都贴在了床边的墙上。慎觉得自己的背后已经快被汗所浸湿，他慌乱之间摸到了警铃，于是便毫不犹豫的按了下去。  
“来了来了，经理你不用这么紧张。”对面的墙上的门嗖的一声关上了，然而房间里却又多了一个人。那个人就是德，只不过他没有穿着平时上班穿的西服，而是身披着一身白大褂。  
“德，请问，这到底是怎么回事？”慎无法形容他看到德那一瞬间的心情。愤怒，不解，悲伤和无奈混杂在一起，快要把他的脑子给弄炸。  
“嗯？难道不是经理你因为一个人工作太累太寂寞，对你的助理我日思夜想，自己创造出一个‘我’来陪伴你，然后导致梦境与现实的分辨障碍最后被送进医院了吗？”德一脸无辜的望着慎，“对了，也许你可以不用再反着叫我的名字了。我的名字正着念，应该叫‘劫’。”  
“我还不够了解你……劫助理，或者劫医生。”慎看着劫向他走来，越靠越近，身形渐渐和近在他眼前咫尺的黑影重合在一起，而劫的脸，也和慎支离破碎的记忆中五年前的阿卡丽母亲给他看的照片上的人相重叠，甚至在大脑更深层的地方，与那个相片上脸被划花了的男孩所交叠。  
“你的确不够了解我……虽然你曾经是最了解我的那个人。可惜的是我没想到五年前你居然把自己给摔得忘记了我……不过如果不是你失忆了话，我今天也没有办法将你锁在这里了。”  
慎无力挣扎或是反抗，只能任由劫将手再度贴合在自己的脸上。虽然劫的手仍然和那个午后一样，带着让人觉得舒心的温度，但慎此时就像淋了雨之后又跌入冰窖一样，浑身上下冷汗不止，凉意钻心。  
一想到几个月的时光内和自己朝夕相处的人居然是让自己饱受失眠煎熬的梦魇，是让均衡遭受灭顶之灾的罪魁祸首，甚至还是他在很久以前的童年玩伴，慎就觉得他仿佛是一个置身于自己的世界之外的旁观者，了解到真相之后除了想要嘲笑自己的愚蠢的冲动之外只剩下可悲的绝望。  
“你的目的到底是什么……”慎现在唯一想知道的就是劫花如此大的心思演这一出把他当成傻子一般耍的戏是想干什么。  
“简单来说，就是把均衡摧毁……而你是均衡复兴的关键，那么我要做的，就是把你摧毁。”劫漫不经心的说道。他如同第一次和慎在食堂里观察慎的吃相一般，他现在也在欣赏慎临近崩溃的表情：即使他的呼吸仍然平缓，双唇依旧紧闭，但划过额边的汗水和明明很想闪躲却仍然死盯着自己看的眼神暴露了他此时波澜万丈的内心。  
“你明明还有许多更简单的方法，为什么还要冒着风险打入均衡内部呢？天天对着自己的仇人微笑，你难道不累吗？说什么要摧毁我……你为什么不直接杀了我，你现在，立刻，马上就可以这么做。”慎知道劫是在敷衍自己，这让他无法接受。或者劫已经做了太多让慎无法接受的事情，比如曾经和现在劫对自己那与他本人的气场格格不入的温柔。  
在慎质问的同时，劫正在用他的手替慎抹去额角的汗水。顺着其他汗珠的痕迹，劫抬起了慎的下巴，对上他绛紫色的眼睛，慢条斯理的说道：“我想知道你到底是如何维持你那茂盛的好奇心和丰富的想象力的，难道我药下的还不够吗？”  
“回答我的问题。”慎的声音在颤抖，他甚至有想要哭泣的冲动。然而就算他已经彻底沦为愚者，他也想要在劫面前保持他最后的自尊。  
“我从来没想过要杀掉你。我也从来没有说过我恨你。”  
说完，劫覆上了慎的微启的唇。他慢慢的对那柔软的唇瓣施加不可抗拒的压力，辗转变化着啃咬的角度，让他们之间的亲吻就像缠绵的恋人一般冗长却甜蜜。  
再次被劫出乎意料的举动打击到的慎已经无力再思考任何东西，他的肩膀软了下去，沿着墙壁像空中的落叶一般缓缓下沉。  
他不明白，他什么都不懂。  
“为什么要思考呢，它才是让你痛苦不堪的源头。你只要享用你五年来一直渴求的美梦就可以了。它会陪伴你度过你的余生。”  
劫把房间的灯关掉了。  
残留在慎失去光明的眼睛中最后的景象，就是在阴影之下劫那不可一世的微笑。

劫走出病房的门，不出意外的看到阿卡丽正踌躇的站在门前。她低下头，的双手交叠在身前，一副想要说些什么的样子。劫对这个女孩犹豫不决，言而欲止的样子很是不耐烦，他干脆就这么径直的与阿卡丽擦肩而过。  
当劫已经走出离阿卡丽十米开外的距离时，他才听到身后传来小心翼翼的脚步声。又过了一会儿，阿卡丽才舍得开口，用有些颤抖的声音问道：“那个，慎经理，他睡了吗？”

“睡了。”劫只是回答了她的问题。他没有任何想要停下脚步与之交谈的意想，反而是稍微加快了脚步。  
阿卡丽也算是预料到，自己不再追问的话，劫肯定是什么也不会说的。但是她感到她对眼前这个人有莫名的恐惧——特别是在知道真相之后。她觉得她自己的手心全是汗水，心跳也莫名的加快。  
这个人就是最近收购了均衡公司的影流公司的掌权人。虽然均衡要被收购的消息早就在公司传的沸沸扬扬，但是她没有想到的是，对方的公司里最能呼风唤雨的人物居然就这么在自家公司里蹲了一个月。她很难理解劫的做法：原以为这只是公司之间由利益引导的尔虞我诈，然而劫所针对的目标，似乎至始至终都只是慎。  
而且，他所作的，简而言之，就是把慎骗去睡觉而已。虽然他所用的方法令所有人都觉得匪夷所思。阿卡丽凭借直觉认为这就是一场可怕的恶作剧，一个让慎再也不敢忘记劫的恶作剧。  
“那个……劫……董事？”  
“叫劫就好了，阿卡丽。”  
“我能问问您到底是为什么要这样……对待慎经理吗？”  
“因为我喜欢他，所以不希望他忘记我。”劫停下了脚步，他对着阿卡丽仰了一下下巴。“何况……欺负喜欢的人，是一种本能，或者它本身就是目的。”  
在劫说完之后，阿卡丽觉得整个人都不好了。她愈发的感受到，小学生是如此的天真可爱——因为他们顶多只会把意中人的辫子解开之后拿着皮筋大笑着逃跑而已。而眼前这位二十好几的先生，则是要把对象搞的精神分裂住进医院。真是可怕的放大效应。  
“那……能容我冒昧的再问一句吗？”阿卡丽此时已经放弃抵抗了，她垂下了之前紧握在胸前的双手，一副看破红尘的样子。  
“请。”留意到阿卡丽丰富的面部表情，劫不由得觉得心情很好。他知道阿卡丽对慎有超乎同事情谊之外的感情存在，不过他自认为他已经赢了这场比赛。  
“慎经理醒过来之后你要怎么和他解释啊？”  
“告白求婚，然后该干啥干啥。”

end

小加笔：

慎睁开眼睛所做的第一件事情就是环视四周——相对于他昏迷之前全白的布局，他现在躺着的地方更符合传统医院病房的布置。仍旧模糊视线稍微倾斜一些，就可以看到在床边摆着的点滴，以及坐在床头，似乎是一直坐在那里等着他醒来的劫。他褪去了之前装模作样的白大褂，身上穿着是之前和慎一起工作时的普通西装。  
病房的窗户是打开着的。风轻抚着窗边被晚霞渲染上橙黄的纯白色窗帘，和他父亲房间里一模一样的风铃也随之鸣奏着相似的曲调。当慎渐渐让自己的视野变得清晰起来之后，他发现这里的一切他都是那么的熟悉，只不过他以前并不是扮演躺在床上的那个角色。  
慎很确信他现在身处全市最大的医院，艾欧尼亚医院——的本部。看样子应该是劫趁他再度昏迷的时候把他转到了这里。  
慎现在觉得自己的大脑异常的冷静，反而是他的身体要比他的大脑醒来的晚些。在他试着撑起自己的身体之时，慎发现他的四肢还是预想一般沉重，但这并不妨碍他摆正姿势让自己的视线和劫的视线处在同一水平面。  
“你有什么要解释的吗？”慎开口问道。毫无起伏的语调让一个简单的问句听上去像是对劫的死刑宣判。  
劫没有开口回答。在慎看来，他丝毫没有做错了事情的自觉，因为劫从头到尾没有移开过他的视线。一般心虚者都会下意识的避开他人眼睛，而劫却反其道而行之的一直盯着慎看——他甚至目睹了从慎醒来到艰难的撑起身子坐起来的全过程，却只是一言不发的坐在原位。  
“没有其他事情的话，就请你出去吧。”  
听到逐客令之后，劫终于挂不住那张故作严肃的脸嗤笑了一声。他已经坐在这间病房一整天了，设想过无数种慎清醒之后的情形：虽然他觉得一哭二闹三上吊这种情况在慎的身上不会出现，但好歹也算是做了一定的心理准备。  
劫唯独没有意料到慎会直接请人出去的这情况，这让他不得不佩服起了慎的心理素质。十分好奇慎接下来还会如何表现的劫干脆把身体往椅背上一靠，挑着眉毛看着脸上什么表情都没有的慎，摆出一副“老子就是不走你能怎么办”的欠揍样。  
“不走？”  
慎的话音刚落下，劫的右脸就结结实实的挨上了一拳。劫维持着脸被打歪的姿势定了三秒钟，然后很自然的抽出摆在床头桌面上的纸巾，简单的用舌头清洗了一下口腔之后把血吐在了上面。他让纸团在空中划出了一道完美的弧线，最后正正的坠落到了门口的垃圾桶里。  
本来以劫的身手，要躲过刚才那一拳实在是易如反掌的事情。刚刚从沉睡中恢复过来的慎的拳头并没有他身体健康时那么有力，但是这拼尽全力的一击还是给毫无防备的劫不小的冲击。如果完整的吃下满状态的慎的一拳，或许就不是牙龈内出血这么简单的事情了——不掉几颗牙齿都是说不过去的。不过实际上他之前对慎做的一切，早就超过了是掉几颗牙就糊弄得过去的程度。  
“气消了没？”自知理亏，劫揉了揉脸，之后继续盯着慎看。  
如同刚才劫的沉默一般，慎也没有要好好回答劫的意思。或者他另了一种更直接的方式回答——不顾还挂着点滴的右手是否会将整个点滴架给掀翻一般，慎再次冲着劫的脸挥出了拳头。  
“你有完没完？”劫这次抓住了慎的手，将他拉进了自己。榴火般的眼睛里多了一丝愠怒。他有些意外的发现慎的脸上仍是很平静的表情，连大气也不带喘一口，仿佛刚才那些像要把他揍死一般的力道不是由这副大病初愈的孱弱身体迸发出来的。  
慎对劫第二次的回答是用另一只没有被抓住的拳头直击他的腹部。当然如果劫没有意思要让慎胡来，他自然是能轻易的化解所谓的危机。他接住了慎的左手，并顺势把慎压回到了病床上。  
“还打吗？”  
劫轻笑着。即使嘴角边流出的血让他显得有些狼狈，他还是有信心让误闯病房的人认为他才是占据上风的那一个。  
慎显然对仰视劫这个视角十分不满意，他垂下了眼睛，避开与劫的目光交流，似乎在寻找着什么机会。  
就算双手都被限制了，他还有腿。于是慎下一个动作就是屈起膝盖往劫的肚子上顶。然而这次尝试对他而言并不是什么能让他成功消气的事情：猝不及防的攻击让劫闷哼一声之后干脆松了劲直接整个人压到了慎的身上。一个成年男子的重量突然自由落体般砸到他尚且十分虚弱的身体之上，让慎直接两眼一黑差点又晕过去。  
“*！”  
慎就算教养再好也忍不住骂了一句粗话。劫的重量压在他身上让他觉得胸腔十分难受，以至于就快要不能呼吸。然后慎的脑袋里居然就冒出了就这样被压死也好的想法。但是劫却及时的起身以防慎真的因为缺氧而失去意识。  
劫这么一砸，让慎原本冷的像冰块一样的脸终于有了点其他的变化。因为血气上涌，慎的脸现在十分的红，眼睛里也有了些氤氲的湿气，大口大口喘气的样子配上因为动作过大而滑开的领口而显得十分色气，一下子就将劫全部的注意力给勾走了。  
“……”  
如此近的距离之下，慎稍微观察一下就能知道劫的视线飘到了什么地方。又是不经思考的，他抬头就往劫的脑门上撞了过去。  
“**！慎你**能消停一点么！”  
劫骂完之后才发现让他全身上下都难受的罪魁祸首已经把自己撞晕了。这种伤敌八百自损一千的干法与慎之前沉稳温和的形象大相径庭。实际上劫自己挨了这么多下之后还是觉得不太有真实感。因为现在的慎依然是安安静静躺在床上。若不是因为的争斗让慎的病号服有些凌乱，刚才的一切仿佛都好像没有发生过一样。当然慎给他留下的疼痛倒是时时刻刻都在提醒劫他没有在做梦。  
愤怒的离开了慎的病床之后，劫捂着脑袋跌跌撞撞的走出了房门。门外的凯南像是早就看穿一切一样，直接从阿卡丽手上接过纱布扔到了劫的脸上。劫没有接住，任由那团东西掉到了地上。  
“自己惹的祸，自己收拾啊。”凯南看着劫嘴角已经凝固的血迹，不由得叹了一口气，“慎不记得这件事情根本怪不得他。就算他父亲已经瘫痪，他还在担心是不是自己先有愧于你。你反过来这么耍他，他没把你砍死算不错的了。”  
在凯南和劫滔滔不绝的讲着道理的时候，一旁的阿卡丽刚伸手要帮劫捡起纱布，劫就立刻蹲了下来把纱布抢走了。  
凯南摇了摇头。他知道阿卡丽现在很借帮慎治疗伤口的理由想进去探望慎，不过只要劫还没放弃“劝说”慎，她恐怕是没机会进这个房间的了。  
果不出其然，劫对着阿卡丽冷哼了一声之后又转身进了房间。

当慎再次醒来的时候，窗外的已经全都黑了。他偏了偏头，看见劫仍然抱臂坐在他之前坐的位置之上。一切都和几个小时之前没什么两样，不过是劫的脸上多了两块纱布。  
额头上传来丝丝凉意，慎抬了抬眼，隐约的看到自己头上多了个冰袋。他伸手取下了冰袋，再次艰难的撑起了自己的身体。活动了一下筋骨之后，慎回过头来迎上劫的视线。他毫不畏惧的盯着劫的眼睛，再次用“平和”的声线问道：  
“你有什么要解释的吗？”  
这一次劫移开了他的眼睛。  
“没有。”  
听到回答之后，慎深吸一口气，但在他还没呼完气的时候，劫就跳到他身边抓住了他的肩膀。  
“我错了。”劫用几乎是要把舌头卷上三圈的别扭音调说道，接着他又踌躇了半天，才对着慎的眼睛说：“能来影流继续当我的经理吗？”  
“你想要的只是经理这么简单？”慎想要不动声色的摆脱掉劫的控制，但是他发现用这幅身体做什么抵抗都是那么的无谓。  
“我想要你一直在我身边。”这次没有任何犹豫，劫很确信自己是用了这辈子所有的勇气在对慎说这句话。  
慎撇了他一眼，深深的叹了一口气。  
他再没有拒绝的理由。

end


End file.
